Deep Cover
by COMETS
Summary: A girl is undercover in KCU trying to expose Intergang. Chloe is the only one who can stop anything from happening to her and for that, she also needs the help of a rising WGBS star named Cat Grant. Don't worry, major CLANA AND CHLARK, even some minor Pet
1. Chapter 1

**Act 1 Teaser **

Fade In

KCU

* * *

A beautiful, sleek new Lexus rolls up to the curb on campus. Inside, are a beautiful woman in her early 30s and an attractive girl in her early 20s. The girl is seating in the passenger seat.

Woman: You got everything you need, Jan?

Jan: Yes, Ms. Grale.

Grale: You wired?

Jan nods.

Grale: Take it off.

Jan: (confused) The wire?

Grale: (sarcastically) No, everything else.

Jan is embarrassed.

Cat: Why?

Grale: This is your 1st time, kid. These people, if you meet any of them. They won't just give the information out to a stranger. And believe me, if they find a wire, you're dead.

Jan swallows. She reaches inside her shirt and rips out a taped wire, wincing. She hands it to Grale.

Grale: Remember, Don't exaggerate it. Get to know the people around here 1st, sized them up, don't draw too much attention to yourself, just enough that they'll notice you, get me? And don't be afraid. If these bastards smell fear, they'll eat you alive.

Jan swallows again and nods. She opens the door. Grale puts her hand over Jan's. Jan, surprised, turns around.

Grale: (kindly) This is real brave of you, kid, but are you sure you're ready for this?

Jan tries to smile.

Jan: Only one way to find out.

Grale: (winks) Go ahead.

Jan gets out of the car. The Lexus speeds off.

Jan: (whispering to herself) It's all going to be o.k.

A nearby guy approaches her, but she doesn't notice him.

Guy: Hey, smooth ride.

Jan: (startled) Oh, ummm, thanks.

Guy: Is that your mom?

Jan is about to say no, but she thinks it over.

Jan: Yeah.

Guy: She's hot.

He snickers to himself and heads off. Jan rolls her eyes.

Jan: What a-

Lana: Jerk?

Jan turns around to see Lana Lang.

Jan: Just the words on my mind.

Lana: You're not the only one who finds him less than courteous.

Jan smiles, holding out her hand.

Jan: Janet Collerson.

Lana: (They shake hands) Lana Lang. I haven't seen you around here before.

Jan: This is my 1st day.

Lana: (looking at her watch) You're a little late. Classes ended 15 minutes ago.

Jan: I just wanted to get a feel of the place.

Lana: Oh, that's cool. I could take you around if you want.

Suddenly, Lana's cell phone rings. She gives Jan an apologetic look and answers.

Lana: Hello?

**Next Shot.**

Clark is on the other end talking in to his cell phone, carrying a book bag and walking out of the library.

Clark: I just got out of the library. Sorry I'm late, but Professor Potter kept us in an extra 10 minutes. I'll be there real soon. I just have to put my books away.

**Next Shot. **

Other end.

Lana: That's o.k. I'll be waiting.

She hangs up.

Lana: Oh, sorry, I forgot I have plans.

Jan looks a little disappointed.

Jan: Oh. Well, that's o.k. Thanks for the offer.

Lana: (sensing the disappointment) You could come along with us if you want.

Jan: That would be great. Thanks.

Lana: No problem.

Lana smiles at her. A couple of girls walk out of a nearby building. One talks to Lana.

Girl #1: (shouting) Hey, Lana, want to come to the mall with us?

Lana smiles.

Lana: (shouting back) Sorry, Jada, I've got plans.

Girl #2: See you tomorrow, Lana!

Girl #3: Are you still on for the study group.

Lana smiles and nods.

Girl #4: Bye!

The group heads off.

Jan: You seem pretty popular around here.

Lana: (shrugs) We live in Smallville. Almost everybody names each other. Jada's parents were my parent's best friends.

Jana: Were?

Lana shrugs awkwardly.

Lana: My parents are dead.

Jana: Oh, my, god. I'm so sorry.

Lana: It's o.k.

There is an awkward silence. Suddenly, Clark walks up to them.

Clark: Am I interrupting something.

Lana smiles.

Lana: (smiling and shaking her head) Hey, Clark.

He kisses her on the cheek briefly and puts her arm around her. Then he looks at Jana, holding out his hand.

Clark: Clark Kent.

Jana: (smiling flirtatiously) Janet Collerson. But all my friends call me Jana.

Clark: I've never seen you on campus before.

Jana: My 1st day.

Lana: If it's no big trouble, I just invited Jana to lunch with us. Is that o.k.?

Clark's face registers a bit of disappointment, but he quickly covers it up.

Clark: Sure.

Jana: (smiling) Awesome. Thanks guys.

Lana: Let's go. We don't want to miss the movie.

Jana: Movie. Which one are you going to see?

Lana: We don't know yet. We always decide when we get there.

Clark: Let's get going, should we?

Lana: (pointing) My SUV is that way.

They head in the direction.

**Next Shot.**

Police station. Chloe Sullivan is seated in a chair sipping coffee. She is obviously irritated.

Chloe: I still don't like the idea, Ms. Grale.

Grale: (revealed to be sitting across from her) I really don't give a damn what you like at this point, Ms. Sullivan.

Chloe: Jana doesn't know what she's getting herself in to! She's going after Intergang for goodness sakes. The biggest crime syndicate in the state of Kansas.

Grale: If I remember correctly, you're not her mother.

Chloe: That's real low, Laura.

Grale: It's Ms. Grale to you.

Chloe: Please, save the sentimentalism for someone else.

Grale: You're really starting to irritate me, Chloe. Just stay out of it. It's none of your damned business.

Chloe: Yes, it is. Her life is in my hands. If she dies, it's all my fault because I shouldn't have proposed the idea to her at all.

Grale: If I remember correctly, Jan is over 18.

Chloe: You don't get my point do you? She doesn't know how big this is. If her cover is blown _they will kill her!_

Grale: You don't get _my_ point. Ms. Collerson chose this mission and frankly I'm glad some people have the guts to try to rid this city of criminal activity.

Chloe: (shouting) Go to hell!

Grale: I've already been there. I live there everyday of my fucking life, and you know why? Because of Intergang.

Chloe: (pointing angrily) If this girl dies, I'm going to crucify your ass. I'm going to make sure you land yourself in prison you heartless bitch.

Grale: What, with that piece of shit newspaper?

Chloe: No, I've got a friend who works at WGBS. She's not quite a reporter yet, but I tell you, if anything happens to Janet Collerson, I am going take you to a worse place than Intergang can ever put you.

Grale: Oh, yeah, and what's your friend's name?

Chloe: Grant. Cat Grant.

**Credits.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lex is heading down the corridor in LexCorp. It is a massive, beautifully furnished building. He walks across to a special security door. There is a little stand in front of the door with a screen. There is a keyboard on the screen. Lex calmly types in a couple of letters. The door electronically opens. He steps in, and a few seconds later, it close. This is his office's reception area. His secretary is sitting at her desk. She looks frazzled. She stands up, afraid.

Woman: (scared) Mr. Luthor, I tried to stop him! He just brushed past me!

Lex: Calm down, Kathy. Tell me what happened!

Woman: There's a man in your office, Mr. Luthor, he looks really agitated.

Lex: How did he get in?

Woman: Security told me he had clearance. He got in when I was going down to get you some coffee.

Lex: Don't worry about it, Kathy. I'll handle it.

He winks at her.

Lex: You look beautiful today. Is it your birthday or something?

He obviously knows the answer and is asking the question for kicks.

Woman: (blushing) Why, yes, Mr. Luthor. Thank you.

Lex: Don't thank me yet, Kathy.

He takes a pair of car keys out of his pocket.

Lex: Happy birthday.

Her face lights up.

Kathy: Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Luthor!

Lex: Why don't you take it out for a test drive. It's in your spot. I've had the old Nissan towed already. Don't worry. It's all on me.

Kathy smiles gratefully.

Kathy: Thank you, Mr. Luthor!

He winks again and tosses her the keys. She catches them and hurries out. Lex's smile disappears immediately she's out of sighs. He takes out his cell phone and taps a few buttons. He waits and finally someone answers.

Lex: Lenard, she's on her way. Make sure she's atleast 5 miles away before you kill her. If they find out I'm even remotely involved in this, I'll take out you and your whole family.

He flips his phone shut. He then heads in to his office. It is a massive, beautifully furnished place. His desk and chair are expensive and he has the latest electronics including a big screen TV and a personal sofa room with a bathroom. A short, wiry man is sitting nervously in a chair.

Lex: Ah, Jeremy, what a pleasure it is to see you again.

Jeremy: (angrily) You sonofabitch!

Lex: (amused) Jeremy, Jeremy, is that kind of language really necessary? Calm down, relax.

He heads towards his mini bar and pours himself a drink. He sips slowly from the glass.

Jeremy: Are you out of your mind?

Lex: (licking his lips) Why would you ask that?

Jeremy stalking up to Lex.

Jeremy: I don't think you realize who you're messing with, Mr. Luthor.

Lex: Oh, I do, I do. I learned from my father, a Luthor never goes in to a war without haven already won it.

Jeremy: Do you know what is going to happen to me if Intergang finds out what I helped you do?

Lex: That, quite frankly, is your business. You should have known not to trust me.

Jeremy: Oh, god, Oh, Jesus Christ. Lex, you can't do this to me!

Lex is annoyed. He puts his glass down.

Lex: Let me ask you something, Jeremy, did I force you to do this? Did I drag you, anything like that? Or did you simply submit? Don't kid yourself.

Jeremy: Goddamn you, Luthor!

Lex: Tut, tut, tut. You're a religious man, aren't you? Thou must not use the lord's name in vain. But you never really did what the bible says, did you? (angry) Now don't you dare try to escape your fate? How meny men have you killed Jeremy? How many families have you ruined?

Jeremy: (sobbing) Please, Lex. You can't let me die. You just can't. I..I…

Lex: You what?

Jeremy: My family. Please my family. Don't let me die like this _mi amigo._

Lex: (smiling) _No soy to Amigo, Jeremiah._

Jeremy: Mi Familia, Senor, Mi Familia!

Lex: Oh, they won't hurt your family. But don't worry. You'll suffer enough for all of them.

Lex takes his drink and goes to seat in his desk. He sips calmly. Jeremy looks around desperately. Lex gets up.

Lex: I think you should leave. Excuse me.

He goes in to his private bathroom and closes the door behind him. Jeremy breathes hard, infuriated. He looks around and spies a weapon. It is a century old sword on display. He opens the glass and takes out the sword. He goes towards the door. He grabs the doorknob, about to kick it open, when it swings open. He is surprised, but he enters. He is shocked. Lex is not in there. The door swings shut behind him. The bathroom is empty. He grabs the doorknob but it will not budge.

**Next Shot.**

Lex in a secluded little room. He presses a red button.

**Next Shot.**

The bathroom. The walls are literally getting smaller. Jeremy cries out.

Jeremy: What's happening? No!

As the walls are bearing in, The room swivels around, revealing another chamber. It is awesome! The 2 rooms spin and exchange places so the room that was behind the bathroom is now in it's place. Lex stands in that room. He smiles.

Lex: A job well done.

He heads out as Jeremy's last cry is heard, a gut wrenching, agonizing wail.

**Next Shot.**

Lana's SUV stops at the gated entrance to the Kent Farm. Lana and Jana are sitting in the front. Clark has been sitting in the back.

Lana: See you tomorrow, Clark.

Jana: Thanks for the movie.

Clark: Sure. Bye Lana…..and Jana.

They giggle as he gets out. He waves as they zoom off. It is now that the disappointed look he has had on his face is revealed. He watches as Jana turns to Lana, talking animatedly. The SUV is now out of sight, going along the road. Suddenly, he gets a curious look on his face. He fights it, then grins awkwardly. He turns his head towards the SUV. Clark's Super Hearing is activated. Shots of traveling through his ear canal. Quick shots of his eardrums rattling rapidly. The camera zooms after the SUV to reveal shots of Lana's and Jana's mouths.

Jana: _(with Clark listening) _He is so hot!

Lana: (laughing) I can't go a day without one girl telling me that, you know?

Jana: (whistling) If you weren't my friend, I'd-

**Next Shot.**

Jonathon: Clark?

Clark turns away startled, obviously haven lost his concentration.

Jonathon: What's going on?

Clark: Oh, nothing, Dad.

Jonathon: When did you get home?

Clark: Just now. Lana dropped me off.

Jonathon: (smiling) So how did the date go?

Clark: (with a little of disappointment) Well, we took this girl along.

Jonathon: (winces) One of those, huh?

Clark nods.

Jonathon: (with a half smile) Well, you can come along in. There's about to be a Shark game and I bought some wings along the way home. Come in when you're ready, which better be soon, or you'll have to run to get some more.

Jonathon heads towards the house. Clark looks in the direction the SUV left in.

Clark: (smiling to himself) She thinks I'm cute.

He smiles proudly, then heads in after his Dad.

**Next Shot.**

Lana's SUV pulls out of the entrance of an apartment building to reveal she has just dropped Jan off. Jan waves at her until the SUV is out of sight. Suddenly, a car screeches to a stop beside Jan. Chloe is sitting inside.

Chloe: Jan, get in. We have to talk.

**Next Shot.**

A small café. Jan and Chloe are sitting inside. Jan is eating a Philly Cheese Steak sandwich and drinking a Coke. Chloe is simply drinking a cappuccino, looking pissed.

Chloe: (after a pause) I can't believe you would do this without consulting me.

Jan rolls her eyes.

Jan: What are you, my mother?

Chloe: No, I'm your friend, Jan, and I'm begging you, begging you not to do this.

Jan: I'm sorry, Chloe, but I have to do this. This is my one chance to be a reporter. I help bring down Intergang, The cops award me, I write the story of the century, and I become the female Perry White. What could beat that?

Chloe: You do not understand what they will do to keep you silent.

Jan: My Dad always used to tell me, the worst a man can do to you is kill you. Even if they do kill me, which I seriously doubt, I'll become some kind of martyr. Nothing beats that. You know you'd die for a story like this.

Chloe: Yes, but I have nothing to live for. You have your whole life ahead of you. This is what I do. This is not you, Jan. You don't have to do this.

Jana: Dammit, Chloe! I want to be a somebody. You're already a somebody. You have nothing to prove. I have everything to prove!

Chloe: What are you going to prove, Jan? Please, tell me!

Jan: Of all people, I thought you'd understand. But you know what, Chloe? I should have known better. I should have known you would try to hold me down. You can go to hell!

Jan begins to get up, but Chloe grabs her arm.

Chloe: Did the cops ever tell you what happened to the last 3 people they've sent after Intergang?

Jan: Yes, they told me that they never found the 1st two, but one is alive. I'm going to live, Chloe!

Chloe: I guarantee you that the man who is alive would rather be dead. But he doesn't have a choice, because he's paralyzed in the lower body. He's attached to a damn machine, Jana. He can't live without it. He could probably take out the oxygen if it wasn't for one little fact, he has no right arm. The fingers and thumb in his left arm and the muscles in the elbow are broken. If he ever survives the machine, he'll never have children again, nor be able to hear without a hearing aide, or chew solid food. I want you to think long and hard about that, Jan.

Jan pauses, then yanks her arm away and stalks out. Chloe looks after her, concerned and afraid.

**Next Shot. **

**Screen Text: Metropolis**

Chloe is sitting in the college newspaper. It is obviously much, much bigger than that of Smallville High. She has her own computer and dozens of students sit around her typing frantically at there own desks. Chloe is sitting there thinking. Suddenly, her cell phone ring. She takes it out and the Caller ID reveals that it's Clark. She flips it open.

Chloe: What's up?

Clark: (V.O.) I brought some food. My Mom told me to run over here and deliver it to you. She says with all the time you spend at school, you probably haven't had home cooking in a millennia.

Chloe: (sighs) Thanks, Clark. Tell your Mom thanks.

Clark: (kidding) Oh, c'mon, Chloe, I just got here! Anyway, meet me outside, at the outdoor cafeteria.

Chloe: (rolling her eyes and smiling) I'll be down there in a minute.

**Next Shot. MIU Outdoor Cafeteria**

There are only a few kids there. It is nice, outdoors with a beautiful view of nature. Chloe enters and spots Clark at a table a short distance away. He is putting newly made pasta coated with meat sauce and cheese gratings in two bowls. He has two bottles of water with him. Chloe goes to him and sits down at the table.

Chloe: Thanks, I really didn't realize how hungry I am.

Clark: (winking) No _problemo._ Eat to your heart's content.

Chloe sits down, waiting eagerly as Clark serves the food. As soon as it's done, she eagerly devours it. Clark watches, amused, as she gulps down long strands of meaty spaghetti.

Chloe: (humming contentedly between bites) I forgot how great your mom's cooking is.

Clark: I'm guessing you don't get much home cooking around here.

Chloe: (rolling her eyes as she sucks strands of spaghetti in to her mouth) That's an understatement. I'm living on McDonalds, Chinese food, and pizza. It's a wonder I don't weight 300 pounds.

Clark: You look like you've lost weight, Chloe.

Chloe: (sarcastically) Sure, Clark.

Clark: (seriously, surveying her) No, Chloe, I'm serious. Are you getting enough to eat?

Chloe: (sarcastically) Yes, Dad.

Clark: Are you starving yourself?

Chloe: I don't know what you think of me, Clark, but I'm not some attention seeking bimbo willing to starve myself to death just so I can steal a few more glances from empty headed jerks.

Clark: I'm sorry, Chloe, but you have lost quite a lot of weight. How much?

Chloe: (shrugging) I don't know.

Clark: _How much, Chloe?_

Chloe: 10, maybe 15 pounds. What does it matter? And _please_, can we change the subject. I've got enough to deal about without all these questions.

Clark: Alright, Chloe, but I'm watching you closely.

Chloe wipes meat sauce off her lips. She covers her mouth as she swallows and smiles at Clark.

Chloe: So, how is KCU?

Clark: (shrugs) It's good. It sucks not having you around though.

Chloe: (chewing) Are you in the newspaper?

Clark: Yeah. I do some independent work. I write a story once in a while. Not like the torch though.

Chloe: (smiling understandingly) No, not like the torch. I know how you feel. I miss being in charge. Now I'm just a lowly assistant, no offense.

Clark: None taken.

Chloe: Sometimes, I just want to scream at the editor.

Clark: I know how you feel.

Chloe: (chewing lightly now) So how is Lana doing?

Clark:(shrugging) I guess she's o.k.

Chloe: Guess?

Clark: Well, we haven't really been spending much time together. Every time we have plans, she either invites one of her friends to go along with us or breaks them off completely.

Chloe: (nibbling on her food) Well, _that_ can't be good.

Clark: Believe me, it's not.

Chloe eats silently for a couple of seconds. Then she leans back.

Chloe: (with her eyes closed) Mmmm, that was good.

Clark: (changing the subject) So, have you met anyone here?

Chloe: Well, I did meet someone briefly.

Clark: (interested) Oh, yeah, who?

Chloe: He was a nuclear physics student, he visited here, Genius IQ. National phenomenon. Have you ever heard of Bruce Banners?

Clark: Heard of him? We study his work in physics. Wait a minute, you met Bruce Banners?

Chloe: Briefly.

Clark: So, what was he like?

Chloe: A little dorky if you ask me. He seems a little green around people.

Clark: That is awesome! I can't believe you met Bruce Banners. You know how many people I know would kill to meet him? He's a national celebrity. They say after college he's going to work for the U.S Defense Department as their leading scientist. He's going to get paid millions for doing what he loves. Imagine that.

Chloe: Yeah, yeah, yeah, success story of a lifetime.

Clark: So what happened?

Chloe: After a couple of days, he just left without a word. Never heard from him again.

Clark: So how far did you go?

Chloe: (looking at him, amused) Do I sense jealousy?

Clark quickly shakes his head.

Clark: No.

Chloe: Thanks a lot, Clark.

Clark: Oh, c'mon, Chloe, you know what I meant.

She laughs.

Chloe: It's so fun to mess with you.

He rolls his eyes now.

Chloe: C'mon, let's go to my apartment. I really need a drink…..

Clark gives her a stern look.

Chloe: ………of coffee.

He smiles.

Clark: I'm up for it.

They head away. The camera spins to a short man, who has obviously been watching them the whole time. He talks in to a radio.

Man: Mr. Edge, I've located the infiltrator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Scene. Luthor Mansion.**

Lex is sitting inside his office, simply sipping out of a glass of vodka. He leans back in his chair, resting his head. Suddenly, his office phone rings. He waits for a second or so, then picks it up.

Lex: Hello?

Voice: Mr. Luthor. Ms. Grale is here. Do I send her up?

Lex: (pausing for a second) You know what, why not?

He hangs up then waits patiently. Finally, Grale stomps in to his office.

Grale: (glaring) Luthor, you motherfucker!

Lex: (sarcastically) It's nice to see you too, Allison.

Grale: Don't you play possum with you bastard! You've been dealing with Intergang!

Lex: (innocently) Me, dealing with Intergang? I would never do a thing like that.

Grale: You just watch, Luthor! Your ass is mine!

Lex: Why all these accusations? Seat down. Get comfortable. Have a drink.

Grale: You don't understand what you're doing, do you, you selfish prick? Goddamn you, Luthor. Damn you for what you're doing to the people of this town.

Lex: And….do you have any evidence.

Grale: You know I don't.

Lex: Then why do you think I was even involved.

Grale: I don't think you were involved. I know it. You know it too, so what's the point of this little game.

Lex: What do you want me to do? Admit to doing what I didn't?

She rams a fist down on to his desk.

Grale: You go to hell, you hear me! I thought you'd changed. All that bullshit about not being your father. Well, atleast your father wasn't no hypocrite. What you saw was what you got. But you, you snake. You burn in hell for what you're doing to this city, hear me! Burn in hell!

Lex: (suddenly serious) Goodbye, Ms. Grale.

She glares at him, breathing hard for a minute or so, then stalks out. Lex leans back, looking at a nearby painted portrait of his father. He raises his glass and hurls it at the portrait with an anguished cry. The glass smashes in to the portrait, hits the ground, and shatters. Lex breathes hard.

**Next Shot.** **Kent Farm**

Martha is in the kitchen, making dinner. She is humming a tune to herself. A familiar whooshing sound is heard outside the door. A pause, then Clark opens it and steps inside holding the bag that had the food in it.

Clark: Hey, Mom.

Martha: Hey, honey. How was Chloe?

Clark: Fine. She said to thank you for the food.

Martha: Oh, it was not bother. I know how much she likes pasta.

Clark: I got some wine from Metropolis. For you and Dad.

He brings a bottle of wine out of the bag.

Clark: It's French. The kind you and Dad always have at your anniversaries.

Martha smiles.

Martha: Thanks honey. But I hope you didn't spend all your allowance on it.

Clark: I still have some cash left over from my summer job.

Martha: Oh, that's great. I know you have a lot of stuff you want to buy, but don't forget about Lana's birthday.

Clark: (embarrassed) Mom! How'd you know about that?

Martha grins.

Martha: Because you have it marked on your calendar.

Clark: Well, thanks for the remainder, Mom.

Martha: (winking) Always for you, Clark.

Clark: Where's Dad?

Martha: He's at the Sawyer's watching the game. You can run over there if you want.

Clark: (shaking his head) Nah. I think I'll stay at home for now.

Martha: Could you still eat dinner later, honey? Or are you too full?

Clark: I could still eat.

Martha: Good. Help me set the table. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so, o.k.?

Clark: Yes, Mom.

**Next Shot.**

Chloe enters her apartment. She is exhausted. She looks the door behind her and tosses her stuff on the ground.

Chloe: (sarcastically) Another long day at work. What could be better?

She turns on the light. It is a small, cheap, but comfortable apartment fairly furnished, but untidy. There are empty cartons of Chinese food, and pizza boxes littered on the floor and furniture.

Chloe: Oh, great. I forgot about the lack of cleaning service.

She sighs unhappily and heads for her answering machine. She presses a button.

Answering Machine's voice: You have one message.

There is a beep.

Lois's V.O: Hey, little cuz. I came over briefly. You weren't at home so I decided to leave this message. Are we still on for breakfast tomorrow? Call me back.

Chloe smiles.

Chloe: The highlight of my day.

**Next Shot. Outside Apartment Building**

The man who was watching Chloe and Clark earlier sits in his car, watching her apartment from downstairs. He chews slowly on a cheeseburger and sips calmly on a Dr. Pepper. He watches her calmly, eyes never wavering.

**Next Scene.**

Jan is sitting in her apartment. It is furnished nicely. She looks around, anxiously, obviously haven been thinking about what Chloe said. She looks nervous. She swallows and picks up her cell phone, flipping it open and quickly dialing a number. It rings for a few seconds, then finally, a man's voice is heard.

Man V.O.: Hello?

Jan: (smiling) Hey, Dad.

Man: Baby, is that you?

Jan: Yeah, Dad. How's it going over there?

Man: Oh, it's going great! Guess what, your brother just got Co MVP for his Junior High football team.

Jan: Oh, that's great. Matt must be ecstatic. Say congratulations for me.

Man: Why don't you tell him yourself?

Jan: I don't have much time, Dad. This is just a quick call. Just wanted to check on you and Matt.

Man: (disappointed) Oh, o.k.

Jan: (feeling bad) Awww, Dad, don't feel bad. I think about you everyday, both of you. When I start a good job, I'll take care of you two, don't you worry.

Man: (after a pause) I'm proud of you, baby girl, and I love you with all my heart.

Jan: (forcing yourself not to cry) I love you too, Dad.

Man: We'll be ready for you honey, whenever you're ready to come home.

Jan: Best get ready quick, Daddy, cause I'll be there faster than you can blink. (Pause) Good bye, Daddy.

Man: Bye, sweetheart.

Jan hangs up and begins to weep.

**Next Shot.**

A man is sitting on a balcony, looking out with binoculars. He watches a car parked nearby. He sees in to it. A young adult male sits in a car, talking passionately to Grale.

Man: (shakes his head) Well, well, well, what have we got here?

**Next Shot. KCU**

Clark is standing on about the 2nd floor up, in the Library. He is studying, and bored, he looks outside the window. He sees Lana walking across campus. She doesn't see him. He smiles, obviously about to go outside, but suddenly, he sees Jan come up to Lana, talking. Their conversation is inaudible from here. Clark is about to listen in when…….

Voice: Hey, Clark!

Clark, surprised, turns around. It is the same kid that was talking to Grale the previous day.

Clark: (unenthusiastically) Hey, Paul.

Paul: (sarcastically) Atleast try to act like you like me.

Clark: Sorry, it's just me. I have something on my mind lately.

Paul: Hmmm, let me take a wild guess. Lana Lang?

Clark: (slightly annoyed) You know, contrary to popular belief, I don't spend _every single_ waking minute thinking about Lana.

Paul: (with a raised eyebrow) Lana?

Clark: (sighs resoundedly) Yeah.

Paul: So what is it this time? She still in to that Flash Gordon fella who visited from New York?

Clark: No. Not after she find out she was about 3 years older than him. Doesn't hurt that he's probably going pro though.

Paul: So what's going on with Clana nowadays?

Clark: (with raised eyebrow) Clana?

Paul: Yeah, Clana. You are now the official couple of KCU.

Clark: Oh, great.

Paul: Yeah, I hear-

He is interrupted.

Voice: Paul.

Both Clark and Paul turn around. It is a big guy, 6 ft. 5 and 289 pounds, very menacing.

Paul: (a little scared) Oh, ummm, hey, Brian. What's up?

Brian: I need a favor, Paul.

Clark notices that Paul is shaking.

Clark: What's going on here?

Brian: Stay out of this, farm boy.

Paul: Clark, don't worry about it, man. It's all good. I'll catch up with you later.

Brian practically drags Paul away. Clark is suspicious. He bites his lips, considering his options. He squints. Clark's X-Ray vision mode is activated and he sees everything in skeletal mode. He looks past the dozens of skeletons and through walls and follows them with his eyes.

Clark: (to himself) What's going on here?

Clark watches as Brian drags Paul outside the hallway and in to a nearby bathroom. Clark's eyes widen as he sees a pocket knife inside Brian's clothes.

**Next Shot. Inside Bathroom**

Paul: (nervously) So, ummm, what's up, Brian?

Brian: Don't try to pussy foot me. We know you've been double dealing with the cops.

Paul: (surprised and terrified) What are you talking about?

Brian: I'm sorry, Paul. I liked you.

In one quick motion, he reaches in to his pocket, draws out the long, sleek blade, and launges at Paul. Paul's eyes widen, as he is unable to do anything.

**Next Shot. Upstairs.**

Clark gets up and looks around him anxiously. He has a grim, determined look on his face. Clark suddenly goes into super speed and runs out of the library. He seems to be moving at normal speed while everyone around him seems to be frozen in time. Clark zips out, leaving behind a trail of ripples in the air. He runs out of the library, past a bunch of frozen people in mid motion. He runs up to the door of the bathroom.

**From Inside Bathroom.**

Brian is in mid motion, frozen in the air, lunging at Paul with the knife. Paul is also frozen, putting his hands in front of his face. His face is frozen. Brian is right in front of the bathroom door, still frozen in mid motion.

**Outside Bathroom.**

Clark is running straight towards the door. He stops in front of it, still in super speed mode, and lightly taps his finger against it, then, he zips away. It is an effortless move for him, but it still manages to break the door of it's hinges.

**Inside Bathroom. **

Slow motion, but now in normal time. The door flies inside as Brian flies towards Paul. In mid-dive, the door collides with Brian, sending him spinning. His big body flies to the side and through a cubicle in to the toilet, head first. He groans, his head bleeding, and falls unconscious. Paul, breathing hard, finally opens his eyes. He is shocked to find Brian has not killed him and sees the destroyed cubicle. He now looks toward the hingeless door.

Brian: What the hell?

**Next Shot. Bathroom, Hours later.**

There are cops all over the place. The stalls are a mess. Brian has a blanket around his shoulders and is obviously shaken. A cop is holding a notebook and questioning him. A couple of ambulance workers lift Brian on to a gurney. His head is bleeding and badly cut and he is unconscious. A nearby cop asks.

Cop: Is he going to make it?

Ambulance worker: Yeah, but he's not going to regain consciousness for atleast 24 hours. He's lost quite a lot of blood, but nothing fatal or permanent. He might have amnesia for a few hours after he regains consciousness. From what we can see, he has 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, and a twisted ankle. His shoulder is also dislocated.

Cop: (grimacing) Ouch. Keep him under close guard. Because when he wakes up, we're going to question him for attempted murder.

Another cop walks up.

Cop #2: Now how in the hell does a door just fly open and smack in to a guy like that?

Cop #3: A sign from up there if I ever saw one. The reporters are going to be all over this.

Cop #4: How do we know the kid wasn't just faking this. How do we know this guy really tried to stab him?

Paul walks up, holding out an Metropolis Police Department Badge.

Paul: Because I'm MPD. Paul Shoreman. I've been in deep cover for the past year and a half. Trying to expose Intergang. I'd just gotten to the roots. Somehow that big bastard found out about me.

Cop #5: And you're telling us you didn't see anything? The goddamn door just flies open, saving your life?

Paul: (angrily) Would you like a statement?

A man, obviously high in the ranks, walks up to them.

Man: Hey, guys, cool down. Tempers are rising here.

Paul: Jesus, chief, my cover's been blown. I have to leave, immediately.

Man: I'll order a chopper from Metropolis. It should be here in about 4 hours. Go back to the hotel room, I'll make sure you're heavily guarded. Pack up, and get the hell out of here.

Paul: Yes, sir.

Paul heads out. A group of reporters are arriving.

Chief: (sighs) Shit.

**Next Shot.**

Chloe's apartment. The man with that was watching her from outside before comes outside the door. He looks around, nervous. He then takes a pistol out of his coat pocket. He slips a silencer out of his pants pocket and screws it on to his gun. He now slips his credit card out of another pocket and slips it through the end of the door, carefully jimmying the lock. It takes about 14 seconds, then the door opens soundlessly. The man slips inside. He hears the Television going. He walks inside, looking around. He hears nothing.

Man: What the hell?

Lois Lane V.O.: (From behind) Just what I was about to say.

Man turns quickly around to see Lois. Lois smiles and swings at him with a clenched fist. She smashes him in the mouth and he stumbles back, spitting blood. He trips over something and flips backwards, landing on his chest. The man groans.

Lois: Who the hell are you?

The man wheezes and wipes blood and spit off his mouth and chin. He then raises his gun.

Man: You'll never know, bitch.

He fires at her and she runs in to the kitchen, evading the shots by sprinting. She runs and somersaults over the kitchen counter, just as a hail of bullets hits where she had just been. She lands on her back with a groan. The man stands up, cupping his lip as blood runs down his fingers. He spits out blood one more time.

Man: You sure can hit hard for a chick.

He heads towards her. She is lying behind the counter, looking around for a weapon and terrified. She sees a nearby pan.

Lois: Please, please, work out.

She grabs it and quickly gets to her feet, heading towards the man. The man raises his gun, surprised, and Lois holds the pan in front of her. The man fires and Lois swings. Slow motion as the bullet heads towards Lois, but she swings the pan, smacking the bullet away. The bullet richochettes and goes in to the wall. Lois is still running with the momentum and she knocks the gun out of The man's hands. It flies through the window and shatters the glass. Lois tries to stop, but the man grabs her, furious, and hurls her in to the wall. Lois's head slams in to the wall and her body bounces backwards, her forehead bleeding. The man storms up to her and picks her up by the hair. She groans in pain. He smashes her in the gut and she bends over, wheezing. He knees her in the face, and she stumbles back. She cries out and wipes some blood off her top lip. Lois's eyes turn dark.

Lois: Oh, hell no.

The man storms at her again. He swings, but she ducks and smashes him in the face, sending him backwards. He bounces off the wall and stumbles towards her. She kicks him in the face, and spins around for a roundhouse kick to the nose. He screams, blood now running down his nostrils. She head butts him in the face and knees him in the crotch. She then elbows him in the gut, and kicks him in the knee. There is a sickening crunch and he falls back, tears running out of his eyes.

Man: (whimpering) Oh, god, oh, god.

He grabs his knee. Lois goes up to a small closet. She opens it and brings out a baseball bat.

Man: You broke my goddamned knee! You're not Chloe Sullivan. Who the hell are you!

Lois: (smiling evilly) You'll never know, bitch.

She swings the bat and smashes it in to his head. He falls unconscious, blood streaming down the side of his head. Lois swallows, shaken.


End file.
